


Backlights

by TurboFerret



Series: TFP Plot Bunnies [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humor, Stares, aft, behind, counting stares, silliness, undercarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboFerret/pseuds/TurboFerret
Summary: Crackfick stemming from the discussion about the biolight pattern on TFP Soundwave's aft.





	

::47!:: Laserbeak informed them while she flitted all surveillance-like behind her carrier.

::I'd say more like 37, you always exaggerate 'Beak!":: The twins whined, feeling somewhat embarrassed about the entire ordeal.

::50:: Ravage corrected them as Soundwave passed few more bots on a busy street.

Soundwave on a busy street was an event on its own so Buzzsaw hypothesized that his unusual chassis were the reason of all the looks and not… well.

::51::

::Can we pleeease stop?:: Frenzy whined

::Yeah, I bet boss does not feel all that happy about it either.:: Rumble joined his twin, they had bipedal chassis and hence they felt something akin of empathy and shared sense of embarrassment when it came to strangers ogling their carrier's behind. The birds and cat had no such inhibitions, they did not understand.

Though a more precise statement would have been - they enjoyed shaming their bipedal siblings too much to admit that.

::52:: Ravage was merciless.

::What is the point of this anyway?::

::It's for science!:: Laserbeak quipped.

Buzzsaw did not participate in the entire circus, he was happy to rest on the warm, comfy spot on Soundwave's chest usually usurped by Laserbeak.

::Science my aft!:: Rumble groaned.

::Correction, Soundwave's aft.:: Ravage noted matter of factly.

Rumble and Frenzy could feel the amusement radiating from their siblings over the bond, even Buzzsaw had joined, traitor.

::54, 55, 56, 57!:: Laserbeak chirred.

::Nice eye, did not catch that one.:: Ravage praised her sister and slunk a bit out of the way of the crowd to have a better angle of observation.

:: It does sway in an enticing manner now that I look at it properly:: Fenzy mused.

:: This is Bossbot, come on!:: Rumble protested.

:: 70 by the time he reaches command center?:: Laserbeak had initiated this after all.

:: Does command center have optic bleach?::

:: And come to think of it, that bold biolight just above the curve …:

Frenzy did not get to finish his sentence before Rumble lunged at him.

If Soundwave was aware of this interaction he did not show it but he did stop to make sure all his symbionts were accounted for before he entered the command center.

::State reason for staying behind::

Ravage started casually cleaning her audio receptor, Laserbeak alit on Soundwave's shoulder, nuzzling against the front of his angular helm. The twins looked at each other guiltily. How nice of their siblings to leave the explaining up to them when it had not been their idea in the first place.

-"Em, crowd awareness exercise, Boss." Rumble announced with a crooked smile. He could feel the smugness radiating from Buzzsaw who was still very comfortable and snug on Soundwave's chest. Fragger.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret very little


End file.
